Morningtide
by Kalnur. Aeons Torn
Summary: The battle for the FLIGHT championship began, and this is how I won the first round from my deck' point of view; written as if it had really happened. I will add chapters about other duels in each chapter. Chapter 2 is up, a Two-Headed-Giant R&R please.
1. Duel

_Vorosh: Hello again my friends and -very small amount of- reviewers; I am pleased to tell you that I went to the Morningtide prerelease worldwide; so this fic is dedicated to the first battle for achieving the first place in the _flight_ tournament._

(The setting is a large prairie, ending in a great forest and a series of swamps in one side, and a large river on the other)

The war had begun; it was all to clear to the _elvish pack of hunters_ on one side of the large plain extending between the two armies, one consisting of a main force of elves,with some _faë_ sent by the queen of fairies, _Oona_, for a strange reason and a small contingent of the _treefolk_ who had their own reasons to help; but among all there was one thing that stood over everyone else: the _Taercenn_ _Kalathar_ and his subordinate planeswalker _Ajani Goldmane_. The other army consisted of the treacherous _merrows_ allied with the _changeling_ kind and some of the _faë, _all guided by a _reejereey_.

The taercenn made the first move and called forth some _kithkin_ carryng the _Ballyrush banneret_ and sent them against his reejereey foe, inflicting some wounds before the traitors could react to the power of _Lys Alana_.

_-"Excellent, even this creatures are able of a certain knack for military strategy; but they are still very unskilled and unorthodox. . . don't you agree, Ajani?"_

"**Yes, my liege; but, if I am permited to speak freely, when will I intervene?"**

_-"Soon my friend, I am still weakened from the previous battles and I don't have enough power to sustain you yet."_

The battle waged fiercely now, the elves of the _Colfenor_ _pack_ grew in numbers as their _Perfect_ summoned more and more of the deadly hunters, while the archers of Lys Alana bore a flying destruction upon the -akwardly increasing- merrow army; while the skies were a clashing fury of steel as the few faë valiantly fought against their cousins and some of the eyeblighting changelings who had called upon the _Kinsbale balloonists_ to aid them.

_-"Ajani; you will go now; punish our enemies with your fury!!"_

**-"As you command, my Taercenn!!"**

The prairie had become an utter chaos; the planeswalker Ajani Goldmane grew stronger as he helped the taercenn mantain a decent level of health against the continous attacks of the merrow traitors aided by their cursed _shapewater_. The taercenn suddenly lashed out at the merrow and destroyed it's shapewater bubble and took out his own _winnower_ dagger and stabbed the traitor in the back as he evaded another one of the incoming attacks.

_-"This disgusting creatures annoy me Ajani, I say it is time we take some extreme measures to end this insurrection once and for all, we will call your _Avatar_, I will personally see to it that He ends this quickly, you can close your eyes if you want."_

**-"I will obey, taer, but I remember that the last time we released it, it rampaged for three hours before we regained control!"**

_-"Yes Ajani, I remember; but do you remember what happened when I regained control of him? How the boggarts ran for their lives? How _Auntie Wort_ became our prisioner? How we nearly extinguished those blights? Eh, Ajani? No, I don't think so, seeing as you were banished from the fight right after they took control of It."_

The clash of steel stopped abruptly as a new combatant entered the fray; a gigantic semi-transparent lion of about thirty four feet tall roared loudly as it charged at the merrow army with a fury and power seen only in the _Greater Elementals,_ it lashed and stomped blindly at the merrows and changelings, taking tour or five at each time; and when the opposing army was all gone, the taercenn aproached his reejereey foe.

_-"Look around you; do you see what you achieved with this insurrection? Do you see all the deaths you are responsable for? Tell me; was it worth the try?"_

-"I don't know if it was worth it, but I know that I could harm the elves right where it hurts."

And with those words the reejereey took out a _whiskergill_ dagger and lunged at the taercenn, but he quickly regreted the move, because the taercenn took out his own dagger and sank it deep into the merrow's skull, right between it's eyes.

_-"This fight was over before it started"_

_Vorosh: so well, how did you like it? I made the fic in two hours just because it is my birthday, so I hope you enjoy AND review._

_Glossary:_

_Elvish pack: elveish hunters are ALWAYS teamed up in packs from a dozen to a few hundreds._

_Faë: the name of the fairy race in Lorwyn._

_Oona: queen and mother of the faë._

_Treefolk: living, sentient trees like the ents._

_Taercenn Kalathar: it's my name and range in Lorwyn's elves._

_Ajani Goldmane: a powerful leonin planeswalker._

_Merrow: the water people of Lorwyn._

_Changeling: a shapeshifting race that unwillingly copies each creature it sees._

_Reejereey: a merrow leader and school master._

_Kithkin: Lorwyn's small folk, around the size of a hobbit; the thoughtweft makes them one._

_Ballyrush banneret: the banneret crafted from only the best springjacks; it brings new strenghth to the heart of a kithkin._

_Lys Alana:my residence in Lorwyn._

_Colfenor pack:one of my two packs, it consists of fifteen hunters._

_Perfect:the greatest caste of the elves._

_Kinsbale ballonists:Kinsbale's way of flying._

_Shapewater:a tipe of merrow magic._

_Winnower:a hunter dedicated to exterminate eyeblights._

_Ajani's avatar:one of Ajani's abilities._

_Auntie Wort:one of the boggart aunties._

_Greater elementals: all of Lorwyn's non-flamekin elementals._

_Whiskergill: a tipe of elemental from the Dark Meanders._


	2. TwoHeadedGiant

_Vorosh: Hello again, I am here to write about the Colfenor pack's battles against many armies; some lost and some won by the slightest difference; hell, I'll write about the multiplayer on chapter 3, 4 or both; this chapter is about a Special Two-Headed-Giant (which meant all the lands were already down at the table, and they can't be destroyed plus, if a spell or creature is paid by both's mana, both can use it) with my friend Andruil against two unknown guys._

_-- --_

_(The setting is a large swamp, ending in a forest on one side and a large river on the other)_

_-"Taercenn Andruil, report in!"_

-"Are you sure about this Kalathar?"

_-"Taercenn Andruil, we will now advance into enemy territory; you will lead the Lys Alana pack while I direct the Colfenor pack; together, we will crush our enemies; we now have enough resources to call all the troops in."_

-"Very well Taercenn Kalathar, we will do it together, and the world will tremble in fear!"

The battle started with four _Lys Alana Bowmasters_ scouting the edges of the forest that met the swamp, their keen ears listening for any sound of their faë foe and their lean arms ready to pluck one of the many silverwood shafts into their longbows and shoot anything that made the slightest move towards them; but what they didn't expect was a whole contingent of faeries waiting on the other side, and it took every last bit of cunning and aim -and some help from the Lys Alana pack, which had finally arrived- to take down every last one of them, but only after they had taken down two complete pairs of winnower patrols.

_-"Andruil, how is the battle status of your pack?"_

-"We are faring well Kalathar, but the giants are proving to be a bit more difficult task to accomplish, we already lost two moonglove winnowers and a Wren's Run vanquisher!"

_-"Hmm. . . this is indeed disturbing, do you think it's time to call Them? We haven't done so for a time; I think it's time to teach those faeries and giants a lesson"_

The changelings, elves, faë, giants and every other combatatnt stopped dead on their tracks as nine titans entered the fray; the ground shook and the earth blew apart as three of the elemental incarnations entered the combant on the side of the elves: the white,winged elk that was Purity, the armored gigantic green beast that was Vigor and the rampant fire that was Hostility; leading them all were the elf heroes Rhys, his wife Maralene and the commander Nath. But what brought courage into the hearts of the elves and fear into their enemies were Them.

One embodied nature's wildest side, when she creates herds of animals, when she creates every non-sentient living being, when she gre jungles over ruins, and when she decided it's inhabitants needed a lesson taught, she made sure her sons trampled over their own destructors. . .

Another one embodied all that death was, is and will be; she could decide that you shouldn't live to see the battle, or she could also search anywhere at anytime, for death is timeless, but the thing that embodied her was that unique thing death can do. . . she could raise all the armies that had died in the battle, she could call them to her, and no matter how hard had they tried to be enemies in life, death made them all allies under one single general. . .

The last one embodied all that life was, is and will be; he could give life and restore hope to a losing general, or he could give hope, strenght, courage and awareness to the warriors risking their lives in the battlefield, for life can restore and improve anyone who accepts it, but there was one thing unique to life that embodied him. . . he could manifest all that life into tangible objects or creatures, he could take all the hapiness, all the hope, all the dreams and all the life essence the earth and it's sons had, and he could shape it into a tangible lion that grew as more life was given. . .

Their names were Garruk, Liliana and Ajani respectively, they only came as watchers and judges, but their intervention for a side they judged worthy were always devastating for the other side, and there were very few sorvivors left by the mercy of their enemies, but it was done because the tale needed to be told, and the news scattered, there was no other reason to spare their lives, and they should count themselves into the Blessed just for that. . .

The battle ended shortly after the arrival of the three incarnations, the three legends and the three planeswalkers; there was not a surviving giant or fairie in sight, and the blessed nation had once again showed their power and worthiness to all who had witnessed.

-- --

_Vorosh: well I hope you enjoyed this dramatizationof a STHG, because I did enjoy doing that funny little word called "overkil", keep waiting for more chapters about other duels._


End file.
